Side Quest
by Tori the Hanyou
Summary: ONE SHOT: Do not read unless you have read at least to chapter 6 of my fic, Fighting Back, or else you won't know anything about what's going on. Anyways, if you have, it's a little sort of Pokemon 3 thing, with one of the characters captured by Sesshomar


Tori the Hanyou: Ok, as y'all might've read in the summary, this is a small add-on to the true story, Fighting Back. It fits in sometime after the fight with Sesshomaru, so I'll just leave it at that. A little note: It doesn't go all too well with the actual story, just to let you know.  
  
Read and enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or YuGiOh  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Side Quest  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kidnapped  
  
"Can we take a rest? My feet are killing me!" said Kagome as the group walked on. Hiei grumbled, but Tori put her hand on his arm, giving him a small smile. He was quiet as Kurama turned to Kagome.  
  
"Of course," he said with a gentle smile. Kagome dropped her big yellow bag and sat on a rock. Kurama sat next to her. Hiei huffed and leapt up into a tree. Tori watched as he closed his eyes, shaking her head. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat down, Botan checking her detector.  
  
"We should be a few days' journey from home by now. Hiei, where was it you saw the stream?"  
  
"Hn, somewhere in here," muttered the fire apparition. Tori rolled her eyes.  
  
"We're still in Sesshomaru's forest, though," said Kagome. She didn't like the feeling of the place, mainly because she didn't like Sesshomaru. This would be a long trip...  
  
That night, they sat in a large clearing sheltered by a small cliff. Tori pulled out the Ocarina of Peace, and played the song she'd played a few nights before, Lugia's song.  
  
The melody circled the area. Tori softly stroked little Shippo's head. He hadn't wanted Kagome to leave without him. Miroku and Sango had had to stay behind at the village to help Kaede. Now, Shippo had sort of a new surrogate mother. Kagome had been ignoring him for Kurama, but Tori had been more than willing to play with the little kitsune. He was now snuggled in her lap, and she looked at him in a motherly way as she played the beautiful song.  
  
Unknown to her, a pair of golden eyes had been contemplating her new instincts towards the little boy. They'd seen how she protected Shippo during their battles. He recalled the little girl, Rin, asking if he wanted a mommy to help take care of her. He'd run it through his head countless times, seen how she defended, treated, played with, and fed the little boy snuggled into her arms, listening to her play the wondrous instrument. He decided then, she was the one.  
  
He waited until the Ocarina had put everyone to sleep, including its player, before he soundlessly approached the girl. A thought passed through his mind as he watched the girl and little kitsune. What if he brought the boy, too? It passed quickly. The less people were missing, the less reason they would have to hunt him down.  
  
Without much disturbance, he swept the boy out of her arms onto the ground, and picked her up. He reached down with one hand and scooped up the Ocarina of Peace. He had a reason to think Rin would like her playing it. Swiftly, he sped off into the night.  
  
*Two days later*  
  
Rin looked up from her hair brushing of Ah and Un, the twin headed dragon.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru has returned!" she cried happily. Her eyes widened when she noticed what was in his arms. "What's that?" she asked curiously.  
  
"A mommy," said Sesshomaru simply, setting the sleeping girl down against one of the trees, putting the instrument next to her. Rin bounced over to Sesshomaru, bubbling with happiness and thanks.  
  
"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! Thank you so much! Rin now has someone else to play with while you're away!" she said. Before she could stop herself, she'd flung her tiny arms around the large demon's neck as he knelt beside the other girl. His gaze widened to surprise, and softened, and he slowly brought an arm around to return the child's embrace. So this was what it was like to be a father, and see his child happy. He liked it. He left Rin to watch her new 'mother', while he sat beside a tree, surveying his charge and her new 'toy', and fell asleep.  
  
Tori opened her eyes, yawning and stretching. She noticed the little girl asleep next to her, and didn't pay it much attention, until she realized that the girl wasn't familiar. She sat up, eyes wide with shock. Who was she? She looked around, seeing that she was in a large circular clearing surrounded by tall trees placed so close together that they seemed to form a wall, all save for one space, which was large enough to barely pass through. She continued looking, and saw a small toad demon curled up on the ground, clutching a staff while it slept. And then, one thing seriously caught her eye: Sesshomaru. She jumped with fear. He was asleep, but he was also right next to the exit.  
  
She gulped as she wondered. 'How the hell did I get here? Who is this girl? WHY am I here??' She stood up carefully so as not to wake the sleeping child. 'I gotta get out of here, now.' She crept towards the exit, her eyes on the slumbering demon. She put one foot past him, and inched towards the opening.  
  
"Going somewhere?" came the cold and deadly voice. Tori leapt into the air, spinning around as Sesshomaru was in between her and her escape in the blink of an eye. She trembled inwardly, but tried to hold a steady gaze.  
  
"Yes, I'm going back to my friends. So, if you'll just step out of the way, I'll be leaving," she said as calmly as possible.  
  
"You don't know why you're here, do you, girl?" he asked, boring into her eyes with his own. Tori gulped,  
  
"I really don't care, but I'm going," she said, trying to push past him. In an instant, she found herself pushed back into the same tree she'd been asleep on, Sesshomaru kneeling next to her.  
  
"I'm afraid not. Rin here wanted a mommy," he gestured to the little girl, "and you're it. So, you're stuck here, and I suggest you get used to it." With that, he sped off into the forest, leaving a stunned girl sitting up, fear in her eyes. 'Mommy? I'm supposed to be her...mommy?? I'm not old enough, though! I'm 14, for crying out loud!'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as the girl awoke, stretching. She smiled happily at Tori.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Um...morning," responded Tori with uncertainty.  
  
"Did Tori sleep well?" she asked.  
  
"How do you know my name?" asked Tori. Rin giggled.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru told Rin, silly! He also told Rin that Tori is going to be Rin's mommy!"  
  
"Oh, really?" asked Tori. The girl nodded energetically. "Ok, then..."  
  
"Rin wants to play!" said Rin. Tori blinked, sighing. With Sesshomaru or not, she had to treat this girl just like she did any other small child.  
  
"Ok...play what?"  
  
"Horsie!" said Rin. Tori gave a small smile. She knew she was in for a long haul, so she might as well get comfortable and make friends with the girl. Besides, she was sweet enough.  
  
So, she let Rin climb onto her back, and she ran around the clearing in circles, galloping. Rin laughed the whole time, clinging to Tori's shoulders. Tori was still unsure of the whole thing, but she played along.  
  
Soon, she grew tired, and set Rin, who was still giggling, down on the ground. She sat down, watching as the little toad demon, who'd been up for a while looking on at their game, stood up and approached them.  
  
"Rin, I'm going to look for Lord Sesshomaru," he said.  
  
"Ok, Jaken!" said Rin happily. "Come back soon!" The demon threw Tori a look before walking out of the clearing, straight through what Tori noticed to be a force field. 'WHAT?? Now I'm being caged like an animal?? What's WITH this guy??' thought Tori angrily. She knew the force field had been put up for her, so she wouldn't run off. Rin noticed her glare after the demon, and questioned.  
  
"What is wrong, Tori?" she asked. Tori came back to reality and quickly shifted her mood.  
  
"Nothing. What do you want to play, now?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, um...how about Demons? Tori is the bad demon, and Rin is the good one, and Rin is supposed to kill Tori," said Rin. Tori's eyes widened. What had this poor little girl been exposed to, exactly?  
  
"Wait, Rin, I know a better game!" said Tori. "One of us draws something in the dirt over there with a stick, and if the other person can't guess what it is in three turns, the person who drew gets a point." Rin sat, thinking.  
  
"Well, ok. That seems more fun than Demons. Jaken taught Rin that game a while ago, but he didn't seem to like it anymore after we'd played it a few times," she said. 'I wonder why?' thought Tori sarcastically.  
  
So, Tori let Rin go first. The tiny little girl screwed up her face in concentration as she drew a bean with four sticks poking out underneath it, and two sticks that looked like necks with two smaller beans on top.  
  
Tori giggled slightly at the little girl's appearance, making Rin look up at her suddenly, an expression of confusion and slight hurt on her face. Tori stopped, seeing the large, dark eyes fill with emotion.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Rin would like to know what Tori thinks is funny," responded Rin. Tori blinked.  
  
"Why? Did I hurt your feelings?" she asked. The little girl sat up.  
  
"Whenever Jaken laughs at Rin, Rin gets a strange feeling, like she's done something wrong, but Rin doesn't know what it is."  
  
"Kinda like making fun?" asked Tori. Rin raised her head in slight realization.  
  
"Rin doesn't know," she barely whispered. Tori's shoulders dropped, before she held out a hand and patted the little girl on the shoulder reassuringly. So that little toad demon laughed scornfully at the poor thing. Tori glared inwardly. Rin didn't know what scorn was or how to know if people were making fun of her, it wasn't fair.  
  
"Does Sesshomaru know about it?" asked Tori. Rin shook her head.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru always looks so busy, Rin does not like to disturb him with 'little' things," she responded. Tori sighed inwardly. The poor little girl.  
  
"Here, how about we continue the game, and forget about that, all right?" she asked. Rin nodded. Tori knew that her drawing was of that dragon she'd seen Sesshomaru fly off on, but she didn't say so.  
  
"Hmm, is it...a tree?" she asked. Rin giggled, seeming to forget the earlier conversation.  
  
"No!" she said.  
  
"A horse?" she asked.  
  
"Nope!" chirped Rin.  
  
"Is it...me?"  
  
"No! It is Ah and Un, Lord Sesshomaru's dragon!" cried Rin happily. "Rin gets a point!"  
  
"Yes, you do," said Tori, making a mark in the dirt. She then drew a hound in the dirt.  
  
"It is a doggie!" said Rin. Tori nodded.  
  
The game continued on for a while, before both girls grew tired of it. Rin won, obviously. Tori then played Horsie with Rin again, running around in the clearing for quite a while.  
  
Suddenly, Tori heard a loud thud along with the swishing of what sounded like wings. Soon, Sesshomaru appeared in the trees, quickly followed by Jaken. Tori's happiness seemed to vanish on the spot, and she went over and sat by her tree again as Rin ran to greet the demon.  
  
"Hello, Rin. Did you have fun today?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Oh, yes, my Lord! Tori taught Rin a new game! Does Lord Sesshomaru want to see it?" Sesshomaru had a look of indifference on his face.  
  
"Maybe later. Jaken, go take Rin to get Ah and Un," he ordered.  
  
"Yes, m'lord," said Jaken, leading the bouncy, hyper girl out of the clearing. Sesshomaru turned to Tori, who was pretending to ignore him.  
  
"Rin says you two had fun. Did you?" he asked. Tori turned her eyes to him for only a moment before answering.  
  
"She did, isn't that all that matters?" asked Tori. Sesshomaru kept his stoic expression fixed on the girl.  
  
"I didn't ask about her, I recall saying you at the end of that question," said the demon coldly.  
  
"Why do you care?" asked Tori.  
  
"I don't, it's best to monitor Rin's mother's feelings, though, isn't it?" asked Sesshomaru. Tori glared.  
  
"What makes you think I can, or want to, be her mom?" she snapped.  
  
"I don't think you have much of a choice in the matter. I'll be staying with both of you tomorrow, and I'd like to see how well of a mother you can really be," he said.  
  
"What happens if I don't pass your little 'test'?" asked Tori.  
  
"I'll kill you," said Sesshomaru simply.  
  
**********  
  
"Man, I don't get it! Tori NEVER just runs off like that! She's been gone for two days!" said Kagome. Kurama knelt near Tori's sleeping place.  
  
"Something tells me she didn't run off, more like she was carried off," reported the kitsune.  
  
"Hmm?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Mingled with her scent is the one of that demon we fought a few days ago," said Kurama.  
  
Kagome froze.  
  
"S-Sesshomaru?" she asked unbelievably. Hiei's eyes widened, and narrowed with fury. He glared at the ground. Kurama suddenly sensed a surge of energy emit from the fire demon.  
  
"Hiei?" he asked. The demon didn't respond; he vanished in a flurry of dust, speeding through the trees. "Hiei! Come back!" called Kurama. It was no use, he was long gone.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara came back.  
  
"What's with Hiei? He was breakin' the friggin' sound barrier!" exclaimed Yusuke.  
  
"Don't you know anything about love, Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara, exasperated, "He was following his heart, just like I did for Yukina, and like what you did for Keiko! Come on! Don't be dumb!" Kuwabara had a sagely look on his face. Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Pardon my ignorance, oh Wise One," he said sarcastically.  
  
"All is forgiven, oh Stupid One," responded Kuwabara. Botan shook her head as Yusuke punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Quit it, both of you!" she said sharply. "Tori's been kidnapped by a powerful demon, and we've got to get her back!"  
  
"Isn't that what Hiei went to do?" asked Yusuke boredly.  
  
"Yes, but he might need help!" responded Botan.  
  
"Yeah, right. Hiei never needs help. He's one of those 'Do It Yourself or Don't Do It At All' people," said Yusuke.  
  
"Still, he's our friend, and I don't think we should let him go into a dangerous battle alone," said Kurama. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," she said, packing up her bag and running in the direction Hiei had taken. Everyone followed.  
  
********  
  
Hiei followed Tori's energy trail as he zipped through the treetops. It was faint, but he was able to sense it using his Jagan Eye. He cursed inwardly for not sensing the demon when it was within range. 'He must be more powerful than he showed when he battled us,' he thought.  
  
********  
  
"Look, Lord Sesshomaru! Tori can sound like Ah and Un!" exclaimed Rin happily, listening as Tori imitated the twin headed dragon. Sesshomaru nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, I can see that, Rin," he responded. Rin smiled at Tori happily, and Tori felt a warm feeling in her heart. She looked up at Sesshomaru, and noticed that the normally stone-cold demon was even giving Rin a soft look. Amazingly, Tori was beginning to accept her place in that area, and she started to get slight motherly feelings for the girl. She smiled softly as Rin happily skipped around the area, chasing a butterfly.  
  
*Three days later*  
  
Despite his light speed, it took Hiei quite a while to reach his destination. Soon, he came to the end of the trail, approaching the clearing of trees. He peered inside, and saw Tori, alive, he noticed with relief. But, what was this? She was giving a little girl a piggy back, and running around the clearing, laughing!  
  
Hiei also noticed the large demon sitting by as though on vigil. 'Sesshomaru,' he thought. Why was Tori happy to be in this creature's clutches? Why wasn't she trying to escape? He continued his watch, hiding when Sesshomaru stepped out of the clearing, looking around before taking off, hastily followed by a smaller demon.  
  
Hiei immediately flew into the clearing after they were gone, and hid in the shadows, unnoticed by the two girls.  
  
Tori galloped around the area, listening to Rin laugh on her back. Over the past few days, she'd come to accept this place, even tolerate Sesshomaru. She'd realized just how much Rin needed a new caretaker, after hearing all that Jaken had done to her behind Sesshomaru's back. Apparently, he'd not only scorned her, he'd purposely lost her, tricked her into making mistakes, and insulted her, all without her telling on him.  
  
"This is so fun, Mommy!" cried Rin happily. Hiei froze. 'Mommy??' he thought, bewildered. Tori turned, catching the scent of something in the clearing. She immediately took Rin off her back and gently set her on the ground, putting the girl behind her as she growled at the shadows.  
  
"Whoever you are, come out now, before I have to get violent," she snapped.  
  
"Now, Tori, is that any way to greet me?" came Hiei's voice back. He came out of hiding, making both girls freeze.  
  
Tori's eyes widened as she noticed him.  
  
"H-Hiei?" she asked. Rin gasped.  
  
"Who is that, Mommy?" she asked. Tori gave the girl a troubled look. She looked back at Hiei, who walked up to her.  
  
"Come on, we're leaving," he said, taking her hand. Tori hesitated; she hadn't known how hard this would be. A few days ago, she'd been more than willing to leave. But now, she wasn't too sure anymore. She looked back at Rin, who was giving her scared looks.  
  
"Mommy? You're leaving me?" she asked. Tori bit her lip, before looking at the demon.  
  
"Hiei..." she started.  
  
"No time, that demon could be back any minute," said Hiei, tugging on her hand, leading her away. Rin's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"No, you meanie! You can't take my mommy!" she cried, running up to Tori and taking her other hand. "Mommy, don't leave! Please!"  
  
Tori gave her a pained look, before turning to Hiei.  
  
"What about the force field?" she asked. He smirked, holding a hand towards the barrier. It appeared, before smashing into pieces that evaporated into thin air.  
  
"What about it?" he said. Tori shook her head. Hiei pulled her towards the exit. "We can leave now! Come on!" Tori reluctantly followed, pulling her hand out of Rin's.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rin, but I must go. I can't stay here forever," she said.  
  
Rin watched her with wide eyes. Her tears spilled over, and she started sobbing.  
  
"No! No, Mommy! Don't go!" Tori looked back one last time, before turning away. Rin gritted her teeth, trembling. She suddenly cried out, "NOOOOO!!!!" Tori spun around, listening. Hiei gripped her hand tightly. He wasn't losing her again.  
  
Away in the forest, the Lord of the Western Lands stopped, frozen to the spot.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Jaken.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't respond. He felt his heart, a sort of wrenching pain was upon it, and he felt trouble. Rin was in pain; she was crying. Before Jaken could question further, the Demon Lord had flown off to find Rin.  
  
Hiei looked around with sharp eyes, feeling the wrath of an approaching demon getting closer by the second. He pulled Tori towards the opening, but now she was too scared to leave, apparently afraid of what the great demon might do.  
  
Suddenly, Sesshomaru appeared in the exit, blocking their escape. He glared at Hiei, who had a hold of Rin's 'mother'.  
  
"What's going on, Rin?" he asked. The girl came up, sobbing into his arm.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! That mean boy wants to take Mommy away! Please don't let him take her!" she cried.  
  
In an instant, Sesshomaru swiped at Hiei, who had picked up Tori with an equal amount of speed and flown into the branches.  
  
"How dare you take her!" the demon snarled. Tori's eyes widened. She'd never seen Sesshomaru angry before. She clung to Hiei's sleeve, and he wrapped his arms tighter around her.  
  
"I should be saying that to you!" snapped Hiei.  
  
"Put her down! She will remain with us, forever!" ordered Sesshomaru. Hiei glared, setting Tori down in the branches before drawing his sword.  
  
"Hiei! Please don't! We can just fly out of here without hurting anyone!"  
  
"You think that'll do us any good? What's to stop him from kidnapping you again??" asked Hiei harshly. Tori sighed, knowing there wasn't any verbal way to stop him. She stood up, inching towards the edge of the branch, looking down at where the dog demon had started leaping up through the branches towards them. "What're you doing?" asked Hiei.  
  
"If you don't put that sword away and just take me out of here, I'll jump, and I'll stay with them!" she said, glaring at him.  
  
"Tori, don't be difficult! I'm trying to save you, here!" snapped Hiei. He made a move to grab her, but she pretended to fall a little bit.  
  
"I'll do it!" she said. He froze.  
  
"You were brainwashed, weren't you??" he asked. Tori rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, but I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you don't harm either of them!" she declared. Growling furiously, Hiei sheathed his sword. "Thank you," said Tori.  
  
"Now can we leave?" asked Hiei. Tori put her arms around his neck, nodding. He picked her up bridal style, and Tori gave a pained look back to the girl and demon as she heard a snarl. The tall demon had reached them, leaping onto the branch with them. Hiei took off, just barely escaping the mighty slash of Sesshomaru's poison claws. "I told you he wouldn't leave us alone!" said Hiei. Tori looked back to see the demon racing after them below. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, he will. Just keep going..." she said, trailing off as Hiei started using his Jagan Eye to hypnotize her. "Hiei! What are...you...doing..." She didn't finish, and her eyes closed as she felt the spell fully take over. Hiei sighed. He knew he could now have his way, but he didn't want Tori angry with him right now. Besides, she was right, it was better to just run in this situation, though he hated every second of it. He flew off, looking for the others.  
  
**********  
  
"Now where did he go?" asked Yusuke. Kurama was sniffing the air near the trees Hiei had leapt through.  
  
"Not sure, his scent ends right here. He must have either jumped really far, or changed directions," said the kitsune. Kagome sighed. They'd been walking for days now, and still hadn't found where Hiei was headed. She hoped Tori was all right...  
  
"Hey! I sense him!" said Kuwabara. They looked through the forest, but he couldn't be seen.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Botan.  
  
"Yeah, I'm positive!" he said.  
  
"We're up here, nitwits," came the familiar voice. Everyone turned to see the fire demon, holding a sleeping Tori in his arms.  
  
"You found her!" cried Botan happily.  
  
"What happened? Is she okay?" asked Kagome worriedly.  
  
"She's fine, just tired," said Hiei. "She'll tell you what happened later. Just let her sleep for now."  
  
He took her out onto a cliff concealed behind some bushes, and softly cradled her in his arms.  
  
Tori felt his comfort from her sleeping mind, and unconsciously snuggled into him as he wrapped his cloak around the both of them. 'Hiei...thank you...' she thought before letting go completely and falling into dreams.  
  
~THE END~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tori the Hanyou: Yeah, just a reminder, this little story doesn't go too well with the real story, Fighting Back, but I thought it would make a cute little add-on. So, you guys be sure to keep checking back at Fighting Back, because I'm gonna be updating soon. For those of you who think it was the end, IT'S NOT, lol.  
  
Cya guys later!  
  
~*Tori the Hanyou*~ 


End file.
